


Mission Backfire

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: This fic was written for Weasleys, Witches, & Writers Facebook group’s Flash Comp. My chosen main character is Ron, and the prompt for this Edition was Careers.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Weasleys Writing War - Flash Comp Edt 2





	Mission Backfire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WeasleysWitchesWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleysWitchesWriters/pseuds/WeasleysWitchesWriters) in the [WeasleysWritingWar_FlashCompEdt2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeasleysWritingWar_FlashCompEdt2) collection. 



> I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. I want to thank my Alpha/Beta, who shall remain nameless for now, for their work on this story.

Ron shrugged off his coat as he entered the pub late that night. It was the first time in a while that he’d have some time to himself without his friends and family surrounding him for whatever reason. 

Harry, Ginny, and his mum were planning his nephew’s first birthday; Fred and George had recruited their father on a new novelty item in their joke shop; Hermione was whisked away by Neville and Hannah for a research trip on plant life and whatever else they mentioned that he wasn’t paying attention to. 

He loved them all dearly, but a bloke needed his space every now and then. Thank Merlin he’d been offered a discreet solo assignment, otherwise, he might not have had the opportunity.

Wrapping the coat around his arm, Ron walked around and settled in a booth that wasn’t too far from the bar yet far enough that he wouldn’t be disturbed. It gave him the chance to properly examine who else may be there. 

The pub was rather empty, a few others scattered in other booths. The bar appeared well-stocked, so Ron chalked it up to be a busy night for grownups. Even the stage was scarce, only a piano and microphone settled on the small platform. 

Upon further examination, Ron noticed that the spotlight was on the stage, but no one was in the spotlight. Surely leaving that light on and unoccupied would raise their utility bill, yeah? He shook his head, amused at himself for thinking about someone else’s bills, a pub’s bill no less. 

His amusement didn’t last long because the curtain on the stage started to sway, opening up to reveal a woman. A rather  _ pretty  _ woman. Ron’s lips parted slightly as she moved to sit in front of the piano. 

She wore a long-sleeved bronze dress that stopped at her thighs and dazzled in the spotlight. Her hair fell in layers across her back, and Ron was imagining how he could weave his fingers through them. 

As soon as the image was vivid for the redhead, Ron coughed and leaned back into his seat. Godric’s balls, he knew he had to unwind, but this was ridiculous! He was supposed to be professional right now as well; the woman was meant to be under his low-key protection. Space from everyone else was a bonus in the case, but it was important as well. 

He sighed as the music began to play. _‘Get a grip, mate,’_ he thought to himself. Watching Pansy Parkinson for her safety was one thing. Simply _w_ _atching_ her was another. Why did she have to have such a pretty back, though? 

He did _not_ mean to think that. He swore it!


End file.
